Drabble my Ipod
by Mariel Vanderwell
Summary: 7 drabbles Faberry inspirados en 7 canciones en español. ¿Quieres saber de que tratan? Puse entra y leelos.


1. Escoge un personaje, pareja o lo que más te guste.

2. Enciende el reproductor de música y ponlo en modo aleatorio.

3. Escribe un Drabble relacionado con cada canción que se reproduzca. Sólo tienes el tiempo de la canción para terminar el Drabble, que inicia cuando la canción comienza y se detiene cuando termina. ¡No continúes después!

4. Hacer siete de estos y luego publicarlos.

_**Drabble "My Ipod."**_

**1.- Me gusta todo de ti-Banda el Recodo**

"_Me gusta todo de ti_

_Eres única, por dentro y por fuera_

_A tu lado todo es tan perfecto_

_Eres más de lo que yo merezco_

_Y sin duda alguna, cuanto me gustas."_

Habían pasado 2 años desde que ella y Rachel comenzaron a salir, cosa que extraño a la mayoría de sus ex compañeros del club Glee. Y después de esos 2 años Quinn había tomado la "difícil" decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Rachel,que, como repuesta esta le salto encima tirándolas a ambas al suelo repitiendo una sola palabra: Si  
Aunque la respuesta para Quinn era más que obvia, la amaba y conocía tanto que aun no podía creer que una persona tan única y perfecta como Rachel se hubiera fijado en ella, pero a Rachel le gustaba todo de Quinn.

**2.- Esto es lo que soy-****Jesse y Joy**

"_Los corazones tontos nunca podrán llegar al cielo_

_Hoy tengo la esperanza de volver a escuchar te quiero_

_Nunca es tarde para comenzar_

_No tengo miedo de volver amar."_

Cuando Finn y Rachel rompieron definitivamente después de casi 2 meses de puro drama justo después de que Sam y Quinn terminaran, ambas chicas estaban destrozadas y el único refugio que encontraron fue en brazos de la otra. Después de otro mes una vez de que ambas pudieran olvidar por completo a sus ex parejas y pensar en otra cosa se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaban buscando estaba justo frente a sus ojos: Una persona que las conociera y las aceptara tal y como eran.

Después de todo… nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo.

**3.- Tú no sabes que tanto-Carlos Baute.**

"_Tú no sabes que tanto quiero darte_

_Quiero amarte enterita como antes_

_Nunca ha sido tan malas las segundas partes_

_Espero que un día sepas perdonarme"._

Después de una catastrófica escena de celos de Rachel y la separación definitiva de ella y Quinn, al mes Rachel ya no soportaba estar sin la rubia, extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas… así que después de una extenuante charla con Santana y una promesa a Brittany de no volver a lastimar a la otra rubia Rachel se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba Quinn con una carta y un ramo de rosas en la espera de que Quinn la perdonara, pero la respuesta le llego 5 meses después de eso…

"_Lo siento, pero, mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona."_

Quinn Fabray se casaba con su ex novio de la secundaria Sam Evans.

**4.- Sol, Noche y Luna-Chenoa.**

"_Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria_

_Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia_

_En ese día en que el Sol se murió de amargura_

_En una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna."_

Sam y Quinn eran como el sol y la luna, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero solo Brittany sabía que con todo sol y luna se encontraba también la noche, una noche que en esta historia se llamaba Rachel Berry.  
Y la noche siempre cautiva a la luna… ¿o era al revés?  
Quizás, el sentimiento era reciproco y eso fue confirmado por Brittany cuando las encontró a ambas en el vestuario de las cheerios.  
A fin de cuentas la noche sale con la luna y la luna con la noche.

**5.- Perder para encontrar-Benny Ibarra**

"_Me encontré en tus ojos_

_Y te encontré en mi voz_

_Lejos de tu aliento y mi respiración_

_Y te encontré en mis ojos_

_Me encontré en tu voz_

_Siento mis latidos en tu corazón"._

La primera vez que Rachel escucho la vos de Quinn después de haber roto con Finn, supo que si pierdes algo es porque algo mejor viene, y la canción que Quinn le dedicaba en el club glee esa tarde solo lo confirmaba mas. Quinn se le estaba declarando enfrente de todos sus compañeros sin importarle nada… solo ella.  
En ese instante Rachel se pregunto porque jamás había visto a Quinn.

**6.- Dos palabras-Motel y Paty Cantú**

"_Porque_

_Hay dos palabras doradas_

_Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas_

_Porque tu voz sonó a la distancia_

_Y en silencio recordé que, no quiero olvidarte_

_No puedo olvidarte así_

_No quiero dejarte ir"._

Cuando Rachel le dijera te amo una de las tantas veces que ¿hacían el amor? ¿Tenían sexo? La verdad era que Quinn no sabía que significaba todo ese show por llamarlo de alguna manera. No recordaba cómo había comenzado ni porque habían comenzado, pero en este punto se dio cuenta que ya no podía regresar, que ella se había enamorado de Rachel Berry… Su némesis, pero no importaba porque después de esas dos palabras lo demás le venía valiendo un cacahuate.

**7.- No me digas que no-Enrique Iglesias Ft. Wisin & Yandel**

"_No Me Digas Que No, No Me Digas Que No_

_Yo Me Quedo Contigo_

_Aunque Sea Prohibido_

_No Digas Que No_

_No Me Digas Adiós, Me Digas Adiós_

_Que Tus Labios No Mienten_

_Yo Se Lo Que Sientes_

_No Digas Que No"._

Para todo el mundo… O por lo menos para los integrantes de Glee, era más que obvia esa "extraña" relación en la que Rachel y Quinn habían entrado, pero también era obvio que Quinn tenía miedo, pero Rachel estaba dispuesta a todo por la rubia y además Rachel Barbara Berry jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta. A Rachel no le importaba más que el sí de la rubia para ser su pareja… Y después de 2 semanas de insistencia, una "charla" con Santana y un bonito buque de flores por fin el club glee pudo descansar de tanto drama y romanticismo… Por un rato.

* * *

Bueno esto lo queria subir al mismo tiempo que el capitulo 1 de La novia de la novia, pero estaba en la escuela y mi maestra al final si llego y tube que ir al laboratorio de fisica, pero en fin...Espero que les haya gustado… la verdad uno que otro no me convenció pero que le hago jejeje.

Recuerden todos los personajes mencionados le pertencen a Ryan Murphy y Fox.  
Las canciones son de sus respectivos autores y etc.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
